Currently, a portable telephone is typically provided with a display device. A user possessing a portable telephone accesses the Internet using the portable telephone to view images and the like on the Internet with the display device of the portable telephone. An image of a size suited for a screen size of each portable telephone is desirably displayed on the display device of the portable telephone.
The function of the portable telephone is becoming higher in recent years, and the screen size at the display device of the portable telephone is becoming diversified accordingly. Furthermore, an enormous number of types of models exist since new model portable telephones are being released one after the other. Therefore, the image of a size most suited for the screen size of each model needs to be displayed. A method in which the screen size information of each portable telephone is held on the Web server side, and the image is resized by the Web server according to the terminal of each portable telephone for display is considered (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
In such a method, however; the trouble of maintenance and cost are great since an enormous amount of screen size information associated with the model of each portable telephone is to be managed, and such screen size information is to be updated every time a new model is launched. Therefore, a method of classifying display control information such as screen size and resolution of the portable telephone into a few groups in advance, and determining the screen size and the number of images most suited for the respective screen size is considered. The user then can display a list of classified screen sizes on the display screen of the portable telephone every time the user accesses the Web server using the portable telephone, so that the user can select the optimum one.